


Day Four: Domestic

by Natsumi_Jordan



Series: Som.va Week 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Som.Va Week 2017, domestic AU, som.va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Jordan/pseuds/Natsumi_Jordan
Summary: Hana and Sombra enjoy a summer day outside.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Domestic / Reversal  
> Joon means handsome in Korean. I had to do some research.

The sun was out and so were the guns in the Song household.

Hana giggled when Sombra’s water gun finally ran out of water, allowing her to shoot water at her wife, and earning a loud curse. “Hana Song! I will get you, _cariña_. I will get my revenge on you.”

She filled up her gun as she ignored the continuous spurts of water that hit her cheek. Her heart fluttered each time she heard Hana laugh about something, or a look that Sombra would give her at a remark.

“Babe, how long does it take you to put water in your gun? I know we bought the big ones, but come o-AGH!”

Sombra had been twisting the cap back on her gun while Hana was yelling before she caught her by surprise, and sprayed her from head to toe.

“Who’s wet now, babe?”

“Oh please, I’m always wet for you~”

Sombra flushed at the meaning behind the younger woman’s words. It wasn’t often that she blushed, but with Hana, it was an everyday occurrence. Before she could say anything in response, loud barking could be heard from inside the house before their Staffordshire Terrier came running outside, and tackled Sombra to the ground, attacking her with licks all over her face.

“Good boy, Joon! Mommy is so proud of you. You took down the bully.”

Hanna scratched Joon’s back and took a step back when he hopped up onto his hind legs and kept himself balanced on her hip.

He wasn’t too big, still a growing dog, but a baby in Hana’s eyes.

“Ugh...stupid _perro_ always kissing me.”

The violet haired woman spit at the grass as she sat up and brushed off her shirt. Hana rolled her eyes and straddled Sombra’s waist before she could get up, placing a kiss upon her lips. “He’s not stupid, and you know he gives the best kisses.”

“I don’t know. I think my lovely little wife gives better kisses. Especially when we are just cuddling.”

“Why did I marry you again?”

“Because I’m awesome and you didn’t want to say no in front of your dads.”

“Right…”


End file.
